


The Tag-Team Homerun

by angzlicas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dream Sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Incest, PWP, Spitroasting, The Cartwright Twins is a baseball team, Yes it's that fic, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas
Summary: It really wasn’t that far of a drive, just a few miles up from where the province met North Dakota. But since his father had given him free rein of the Impala for the entirety of his trip, why not drive around a bit? Check out the local pastimes?Which is exactly how he ended up in the middle of a baseball field, surrounded by one of the local sports teams:The “Cartwright Twins”.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Baseball Team, Dean Winchester/Cartwright Twins, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	The Tag-Team Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely crackfic. A few friends of mine noticed there weren't any fics written for this yet, so I thought I'd take it for a spin! I'll be honest, I couldn't stop laughing the entire time I was writing so I blame any errors on that. I also had to do some research on the team so... stuff like the location and uniform is accurate! Hope you enjoy~

As Dean knelt there, each hand holding a cock, another in his mouth, and two fingers pounding his ass, all he felt was bliss.

He was technically supposed to be on a hunt right now, John having told him to get his ass across the Canadian border up to Clearwater, Manitoba for a werewolf that had been eating hearts and leaving a trail. It really wasn’t that far of a drive, just a few miles up from where the province met North Dakota. But since his father had given him free rein of the Impala for the entirety of his trip, why not drive around a bit? Check out the local pastimes?

Which is exactly how he ended up in the middle of a baseball field, surrounded by one of the local sports teams:

The “Cartwright Twins”.

What a fucking ridiculous team name. Hilarious, but ridiculous.

Coming back to himself, he looked up as the hot length that had been forcefully fucking his face pulled out. The guy standing over him seemed to be in his early twenties with short, bleach-blond hair held up with what looks to be a mixture of hair gel and sweat. The other two whose dicks he was holding had walked away while he drifted in a daze, fog clouding his mind. He saw the rest of the group huddling off ten feet away from him and the blond dude, half of them with their dicks out already and watching Dean as they spoke to their teammates.

Before he could stare any longer, bleach-boy jerked him back to face forward roughly by the chin, jerking himself to completion as he came all over Dean’s face. The first spurt hit his left cheek and he continued stroking himself, coating Dean’s lashes and lips with cum. When the man was done, he lifted a hand to bring his thumb to the hunter’s bottom lip, slowly pushing down which, incidentally, gave Dean a bitter taste of the tangy influence he wore on the rest of his face. Sucking it down, he swirled his tongue around the digit before pulling off with a pop, eyes looking up through cum-clumped lashes.

When he caught movement in the corner of his eye, Dean saw that the team started to migrate back over towards him and the blond. As the latter moved away, getting pats on the back from his teammates for “schlonging him good”, Dean was once again confronted with more cocks for his hands to touch and fingers in his mouth this time.

“Suck,” the man above him commanded in a low, gravelly voice. Dean couldn’t keep himself from obeying him, the whole man’s aura demanding to be heard, listened to. His fingers were thick, thrusting in and out and encouraging the hunter to wet them with only his movements. Dean looked up.

Up to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. And that included his celebrity crushes. This guy was literally a wet dream.

The man had taken his jersey off in the heat, showing off rippling muscles stretched tight over tanned skin. He definitely wasn’t overly bulky, which made sense given he’s a baseball player. The tight, black-striped white pants he wore clung to him like a wetsuit, bulging in all the right places and causing Dean’s mouth to water. He had dark, messy hair that looked more ruffled from his hand than from the practice the team had been in the midst of when Dean stumbled onto them. His breath caught when he met the man’s eyes, fingers still pumping away in his mouth.

They were blue. But not just blue. Blue like the blue of a flame right before it fades into the atmosphere, hot and bright and uncontrollable. They had purpose behind them, and if he hadn’t been on the ground already, he surely would have fallen to his knees for the glorious being before him. It felt right, to be kneeling like this. Like he was exactly where he should be. Worshipping him and his body. And isn’t that a crazy thought.

His dad would kill him.

Then find his ghost.

And kill him again.

Not that it mattered. Nothing did when the man still above him pulled his fingers out and touched his cheek.

The other players were still messing around with him, trading off to get a handjob from the impromptu star of the field. Hands played with his ass, kneading it with calloused hands while fingers stretched his hole. Every once in a while, a sharp spike of pleasure bloomed throughout his body from a pad of a finger brushing against his prostate.

God-body guy, however, seemed to be the one in charge as he said a few quick words before the rest of the players moved, giving him space to walk around behind Dean. He felt more lube squirt across his hole, cold and slippery before being warmed by Dean’s body a few seconds later. Anticipation thrummed through Dean’s veins as his heart rate spiked, waiting for what the man was about to do.

He didn’t tense when he felt the tip of a dick rubbing up and down against his hole. In fact, he relaxed into it, sighing while the young men around him laughed at the sound of content he made. Dean honestly didn’t give a shit. He came here to be fucked, so he was gonna get fucked. Holding his breath as the man behind him slowly pushed in, it was punched out of him once he bottomed out. The dick inside him sat perfectly, deep and nudging his prostate without it being overstimulating. They both took a minute to breathe before the man,  _ Cas _ as he heard one of his buddies call him in encouragement, started thrusting into Dean in earnest, going from zero to sixty real fucking quick.

Not that he was complaining.

Desperate sounds were punched out of Dean every time their bodies met, Cas’ balls slapping his as he was forced to the ground on all fours. The other men on the team took that as their cue to start touching him again, one even grabbed his face and began fucking it in time with Cas’ so the hunter was being spit-roasted.

Basically, Dean was high off of pleasure.

After only about ten minutes of this, the guy up front blew his load, choosing to make Dean swallow around him or choke on his dick. Cas fucked him through it though, purposely avoiding his prostate for another ten minutes. During that time, all of the players took Dean for a spin, using either his hands or mouth to get off. It made Dean feel powerful, literally holding the pleasure of so many attractive men in his hands.

One by one the players made their way off the field, either opting for a shower or heading home. Soon enough, Dean and Cas were the only ones left and the dark-haired man had finally cut him a break. Every thrust was a system shock to his body. He could feel it to his very core, the hits stabbing in painful pleasure at that nub inside him. The only reason Dean had been able to last this long was due to Cas avoiding that spot. But now he was being relentless and Dean could only take so much. He was only human.

Once Cas’ drives into him became more sporadic, the hunter knew he was close. Pushing back onto his cock, Dean felt a particularly hard hit to that nice bundle of nerves and everything around him exploded. Literally. The sun seemed to turn off like a light switch and he could faintly hear glass shattering as he felt his orgasm rush through him. His hole clenched around the thick cock inside him and that’s when he noticed Cas groaning too, hot cum shooting deep inside his body.

Once he was finished, Dean would’ve collapsed on the ground if it weren’t for the man behind him who kept him from faceplanting into the dirt. They breathed hard, chests heaving as Dean turned around to look at the other with wide eyes.

“ _ That _ ,” the hunter started with a smile on his face, “was fucking  _ amazing _ .”

The man who held him looked down with a smile gracing his lips, and even in the dark, Dean could see how radiant it was. His breath caught in his throat.

“I’m glad I could be of service,” was the cheeky response the hunter got before being met with a kiss. He rolled his eyes and slapped his husband in the chest, hiding his returning grin.

“Whatever. Now how do we get out of here?”

Cas lifted his hand to Dean’s cheek, cupping it lovingly as the hunter closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were back in their bed in the bunker, clean and naked, snuggling up to each other for warmth.

“So those were the Cartwright Twins?” Cas asked, with a hint of a smile coloring his voice.

Dean, still in a daze from the dream the angel had curated specifically for him, just responded in a lazy mumble:

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love some feedback on what you thought so leave a comment! And if you enjoyed it, a kudos! Feel free to subscribe to my [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas) and check out my [Tumblr](https://angzlicas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
